Kanna Kamui
|-|Kanna Kamui= |-|Dragon Form= ] Summary Kanna Kamui (カンナカムイ) also known as Kanna Kobayashi (小林 カンナ Kobayashi Kanna), is one of the main characters in Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and the main protagonist of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon: Kanna no Nichijou. Kanna is a young female dragon, who is exiled from her world as a consequence of her pranks. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least High 6-C, likely High 6-A Name: Kanna Kamui, Kanna Kobayashi (False name) Origin: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years (Dragons can live as long as the Earth, Kanna is a kid in dragon terms) Classification: Dragon Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Failed to kill or even harm Kobayashi) | At least Large Island level (Comparable to, albeit weaker than Tohru), likely Multi-Continental (Dragons can end the world if they wanted to) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew from Japan to New York) Combat Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight with Tohru, most of her attacks are based of lightning) Reaction Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to Tohru's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can grapple with Tohru) Striking Strength: Below Average Human | At least Large Island level, likely Multi-Continental Durability: Unknown, likely Below Average Human | At least Large Island level, likely Multi-Continental (Fighting with Tohru is treated as merely a game) Stamina: High (Can travel from Japan to another continent without any fatigue, just to start fighting with Tohru later) Range: Tens of kilometers with attacks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Flight, Magic, Transformation (Type 3, can turn into her dragon form or human form), Possible Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, When she transforms, she changes her very concept into that of a human), Electricity Manipulation (She can produce electricity), Poison Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Mid, scaling to Tohru), Energy Projection (Can fire lasers out of her hands), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe and underwater), Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification and Absorption (Can increase her strength if she charges herself with electricity), Large Size (Type 1, on dragon form), Social Influencing (Her saying something is wicked made the whole class and the teacher repeat her words), Limited Acid Manipulation and Healing (Her spit can dissolve stains as well as being able to coagulate blood), Body Control and Shapeshifting (The scales of a dragon can be turned into clothes), Detection and Enhanced Senses (Sensed Tohru's magic), Aura (Explosive, created an aura around her in her struggle with Tohru), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Love potions don't affect dragons), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Dragons don't get sick) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted (Went to school just because she wanted to rather than need it, as well as knowing everything that she was asked, faked crying to trick Saikawa, is pretty good at fighting) Weaknesses: Can run out of mana, needs 24 hours to recharge Key: Weakened | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animal Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 10 Category:Concepts Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Acid Users Category:Healing Users Category:Aura Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid